Power: An Essay
Power: An Essay by Marcus Villanova is a small essay written on his time during the Lovian Civil War as Prime Minister as well as other thoughts about things leading up to, and the aftermath of the war. Section One Writing about recent events as if they occured 50 years ago isn't usually done but the severity of the events calls for a short "Essay" on the events to be described. As a politican, a human being, I only sympathize for the lowest. I didn't understand the swing of power and the change of it from one person to another. In the 2011 elections I was stunned. How could a man of such stupidity get elected? In my personal opinion every man is of some intelligence but Ygo Donnia was maybe not this man. With a wave of conservatism coming, I knew we were down in the polls and the CCPL became elected and with Ygo at the front he was Prime Minister. This, was the begining of the "Power". Section Two A government is never as strong as the people or the people in it, but the movement and the power it has behind it. I learned this in Donia I Government. Although small, his government was largely appricated but like most people who aren't politicians and in it for "the game" they quickly lose interest. This happened to the government, with no leader and most "Government members" (considering the fact Lovia has no technical majority or government, the government meaning mostly everyone) gone with him, I saw Power. Maybe not then as it was happening but along with Yuri, Justin and I it was there. In a light scene, I was worried for our country. Most civilians were shocked by the Galahad v. The Brigade ruling and yet I wasn't, but overjoyed at it's ruling. Which like the guns it banned, it would come back and hit us hard. Worried, we set up a new government the Provisional Government which included Ygo's friend LaBlaca, who in my opinion is basically him Ygo just existed stage left, and new members who were appricated and known by the general public. This was my first term in government, short quick and got things done. We passed a reform to make the cabinet smaller and pass reforms with other parties to enlarge the Congress, make it more democratic and let all parties from all ideologies to be represented, this, is what I consider is one of my major acheivements, but led to a fight back. Section Three During this rule, with new parties and ideas, people wanted there Power back. Specifcally the UNS and LaBlaca. I was depressed. Mentally. In October, hearing the war to break upart the nation was underway, I did nothing. I admitted to myself, I didn't know what to do. A war, unprovoked, not needed and I couldn't understand why it was happening, was occuring and I was in the middle of it. People killed, conservatives, those on the Far-right, joined in and I was simply baffled. In my mind, as I was seriously recluded, I could do nothing and in a fog. In all honesty, i've blocked many events from the events, scared at what happened. I tried using force and playing by the rules, but a tyrant won't play by your rules and won't understand you. Yuri basically took over and while most of the nation was under "control by rebels", even though I never recognized this or even acknoledeged there was a tru war occuring, and we were able to take back the nation. I never listened to a rebel, I never cared for there flags and simplistic sayings but remember them, sadly. Like the HAMR group, which I found the most idiotic as they had no reason to rebel except for the right to rebel which was never infringed. But the persute for power was over and the rebels was lost, and in a moment I was back and showing the rebels had no actual reason behind there cause, they showed no trace of existence, in elections or continued protests. So I was done. Power never scared me, but to have it taken, does. Like I said, I blacked out, totally and can't understand the complete ape like actions of those idiotic rebels. I can't. It bothers me and cast a shadow of hate and evilness on the human spirit. I went in open eyed, but wished I hadn't. Power: don't let it fuck you. Category:Book Category:Civil War Category:History